My Heart Continues to Beat for You
by YelyahFran
Summary: MY VERY FIRST TRAGEDY! "No Charlie... Please don't." It's not that long so what's the use of writing a long summary? IT'S JUST STARLIE. I didn't mention any other couples.


**I just felt like writing this. It's just a simple little Starlie oneshot. FIRST TRAGEDY I'VE EVER WRITTEN. So I don't own Lemonade Mouth and My Heart by Paramore, which is by the way, AN AMAZING SONG.**

_**Stella's POV**_

I sat beside his bed, tears freely flowing from my eyes like a waterfall. "No Charlie… Please no." I whispered into his ear.

_**I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
>That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone<strong>_

_**Stay with me, this is what I need, please?**_

"_I don't need your help Charlie! I can take care of myself." I hissed._

"_I can't just let go of Ray calling you a bitch Stella!" He yelled at me._

_I rolled my eyes. "Just leave me alone Delgado. I don't need help from you."_

_I stormed off, angered that he didn't think that I could take care of myself._

_**Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
>We could sing our own but what would it be without you?<strong>_

I looked at his face. He breathed from a tube. "I'm so sorry." I whispered. "Don't leave me."

_I crossed the street, not looking both ways._

_I didn't hear the horn until the last minute._

"_STELLA!" Charlie's voice was distant._

_I had only realied that I was pushed onto the sidewalk ten seconds after._

"_SHIT!" I screamed and rushed to Charlie's side._

_He was bloody all over. Tears welled up in my eyes. His pulse was weak but at least he was still alive._

"_Well don't just stand there you idiot! DO SOMETHING!" I shouted at the driver._

_He quickly called 911 as I continued to sob beside him._

_**I am nothing now and it's been so long  
>Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope<strong>_

_**This time I will be listening.**_

The last few hours had been torture to me. The fact that my anger towards Charlie had been the cause of the incident made me wanna do suicide.

"Charlie, you can't just leave me. Please don't. You're every fiber of my being." My voice was hoarse but I continued to tell him everything he needed to know.

_**Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
>We could sing our own but what would it be without you?<strong>_

I wished that I had told him that I loved him. I knew it was time for him to go. It was all my fault and there was nothing I could do about it.

Mo, Olivia, Wen and Scott waited outside. Olivia and Mo were sobbing and Wen and Scott had remorse written all over their faces.

I stroked his long dark hair. "If you leave now Charlie, how will I ever tell you I love you?"

_**This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
>This heart, it beats, beats for only you<strong>_

_**This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
>My heart is yours<strong>_

I thought about his wonderful brown eyes. It made my heart ache and my eyes to fill with tears.

I continued to sing to him. "Please Charlie, don't."

_**This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
>My heart is yours<br>(My heart, it beats for you)**_

_**This heart, it beats, beats for only you (It beats, beats for only you)  
>My heart is yours (My heart is yours)<strong>_

I closed my eyes. Then, I suddenly heard a sharp intake of breath.

"S-Stella?" I heard his voice say.

I opened my eyes and saw him stare at me.

I cried then and there. Not tears of sadness but of joy.

_**This heart, it beats, beats for only you (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)  
>My heart, my heart is yours (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)<strong>_

_**(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours  
>(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours<br>(Please don't go, please don't fade away)  
>(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is...<strong>_

He smiled at me as I finished the song. It was small but so very noticable to me.

"Charlie." I whispered and he winced at the pain that came when he shifted slightly.

"I love you too Stellbell." He told me and I grinned.

Despite all the tears, it was the best day of my life.

**My Heart makes me cry. Whenever I think about Paramore lyrics, I just wanna fall to my knees and sob. Hopefully, you liked this one. Anyway, that's it for now. SEE YA GUYS SOONER OR LATER!**


End file.
